


Dumbo’s Feather

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is trying to learn to fly, and causing some inconveniences to Lex as he does so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbo’s Feather

Looking down at the ground as it receded beneath his feet, Lex sighed in fond exasperation. “Clark, you don’t need to carry me with you every time you fly.”

Eyes lowered in uncertainty, Clark pulled Lex closer to his chest as his flight path wobbled a little. “I told you, you were my strongest incentive to try getting this flying thing right. Besides, it’s no trouble. You’re as light as a feather.”

Trying to maintain a stern demeanor, even while he was melting inside at the thought that the strongest man alive needed him, Lex Luthor, to feel secure, Lex tapped Clark’s shoulder and pointed to the ground.

Biting his lip, trying to give Lex his best puppy-dog eyes, Clark started to land when Lex didn’t relent. He touched down with just a slight stumble, and slowly lowered Lex until his lover’s feet touched the ground. “I like having you with me, though. Everything is better when you’re there.”

Melting a little more, despite his best efforts, Lex reached up and wound his arms around Clark’s strong neck. “For me, too, Clark. I have other responsibilities, however. As much as I love being with you, flying with you, I have a business to run. You grabbed me right before a meeting this time, yesterday you barely let me get my car to the side of the road before you were swooping off with me. Two days ago, I’d just gotten out of the shower. I didn’t even have a robe on. It has to stop.”

Hanging his head, Clark mumbled out an apology. Lex wasn’t going to have any of that, though. Putting a finger under Clark’s chin, he raised Clark’s head and kissed him quickly before pulling back a little. “You don’t need your feather to fly, Dumbo, you just have to believe in yourself. You can do it.”

Taking a deep breath, Clark nodded. Before stepping back, though, he hooked his arm around Lex’s waist and pulled his lover closer for a searing kiss. Reluctantly, Clark pulled away, and then stepped back until he was several feet away from Lex. “Okay, Lex. I’ll try. Do you want me to drop you somewhere.”

Lex held his hands up and shook his head. “No, we aren’t far from your parents’ farm. I’ll walk there, and I’m sure one of them will give me a drive back to the mansion or the plant.”

Still looking uncertain, Clark leaped into the air and immediately started wobbling. Trying to straighten up, he over corrected, and did a somersault it mid-air. Blushing bright red, he looked down a Lex, who just smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Renewed determination flowed through Clark. If Lex believed in him, then there must be a reason. Righting himself twenty feet above the ground, Clark raised one hand above his head, the other tight against his side, and pushed against the Earth’s gravity.

On the ground, Lex watched until Clark was out of sight. He was glad that Clark was finally taking his destiny into his own hands. Glancing at his watch, Lex sighed and started for the farmhouse. He’d better get back to the mansion. Luckily, it would take a little time to do, because he needed to figure out what to tell them about how he disappeared.

Lex chuckled to himself. He could always tell the board the truth - that he’d been abducted by aliens.

This entry was originally posted at <http://twinsarein.dreamwidth.org/177169.html>.


End file.
